Minecraft: Origins
by thoroughlysketchy
Summary: Originally a series of stories about the origins of the members of Team Crafted, as well as some other YouTubers that they interact with. Instead, I've decide to explain my own concept of how Minecraftian history played out. This will weave the actual developements in-game with fan-made and original concepts. I will post the origins of Team Crafted after this is done.
1. Genesis

Countless ages ago – in the time of Pre-C, when the world was new - there existed only one being. But within that being, there existed endless potential. The being resided on a small island covered in a sprawling grassy plain. The island stood alone in an endless sea of deep blue pure water. Some would see this as a sad existence, alone in an empty world. But the being was content. It spent its time in the endless day strolling across its island. Once it reached one end it would turn around and cross to the other.

Eventually the being came to know each and every feature marking the island, and grew curious about what might lie elsewhere in the world. The being dared not to journey into the water, as it found the infinite depths daunting. So it turned its attention back to the island. It saw the flat landscape around it, and wondered if there could be more to it. Turning its gaze to the earth beneath it, the being cast its fist to the grass, and soon found that within the land there was more than just a surface. Elated, the being began digging. It dug forwards, leftwards, and rightwards, gouging deep, even, trenches across the surface of the island. The being found that this new substance was gritty and cold, in sharp contrast to the soft embracing grass it had grown accustomed to.

Soon the being found itself crossing its own paths through the dirt, and found that there was not much space on the surface left to dig. This did not dishearten the being, however, and it turned back to continue digging, this time in a new direction… downwards. Soon the being unearthed something it had never seen before. The surface was hard and smooth, and so very different from the dirt and grass. This encounter made the being content once more with the newfound materials it had unearthed. It began to tunnel under the dirt and bore through the stone, weaving around under the island, content once more.

But even with these new sensations, the being soon became restless again. It grew weary of the stark light, emanating from every direction, constantly shining on the being. So the being gathered all the light it could reach in the island, and hurled it into the sky, where it stuck and burned just as brightly as ever. Now the being was able to retreat into the caves in order to find solace. But looking at the bright entity in the sky, it came to pity it. Once free and endless, the light had become fixed and enclosed. So the being decided to give it something new, so that it could be happy. It pushed the light, setting it into motion, which the light had never been capable of before. Not wanting to abandon the being, which was responsible for its newfound freedom, the light set about circling the being, diving beneath the endless sea. The light intended to circle back to surprise the being.

The being, seeing the disappearance of the light, grew afraid that it had lost its only companion. Having known only solitude before the light, the being was terrified, so it created a second light, to chase after the first. But the being was afraid that the new light wouldn't find the first, so it took half of the new light's brightness, and flung it in every direction, to aid the new light in its search. It told the new light to look in every direction as it chased after the first light and that the pieces would help watch. The new light set out to track down the first. As it dove below the sea, the being watched the pieces of the light for as long as it could. As soon as the last one dipped into the water, the first light rose from the sea, behind the being. The being was overjoyed at the return of its companion. The being and the light laughed at their actions, and the light wanted to do it again, setting off once more into the sea. The being agreed and eagerly awaited the return of the light.

No sooner had the light left the sky, than did the pieces of the new light rise, heralding the return of the new light. The new light was disappointed in itself, for it had followed the light as fast as it could, but could not catch it. The being comforted the new light, telling it of the first's escapade, and asking if it wanted to join in the game. The new light was delighted, and agreed immediately. The being was truly happy at the thought that it now had two friends that it could share the world with. And the being and the lights were happy for a time.

But soon the being grew restless once more. It had grown tired of digging, and the game with the lights took so long. The being wished to have more friends, but did not know where to get them. The lights had been taken from the world around it, and thus were without true vigor. So the being decided to create friends in its own image. From within itself, the being pulled a new friend. One in the beings own image. The friend surveyed the island, and then looked at the being. In its eyes, the being saw the beginning of thoughts. And this made the being happy. It set about creating more friends. Endless friends. But to make them all the same would be cruel, so the being gave each a different personality. Soon the being was surrounded by friends. But the island was so small. The being decided to push back the edges of the island. So the being began making the world larger, to hold all of its friends. Seeing this, the friends felt the urge to help, and joined the being.

And the friends, creative in their own right, sought to make the world a better place. They created hills and chasms and mountains and caves. With so many friends, the ideas became rapid and fluid. New, wonderful, ideas that changed the world. Ideas like wood, and ores, and sand, and trees. Some of the more courageous friends saw the endless sea, and decided to take parts of it, and add it to their new world. Soon the being became overwhelmed with the new ideas and thoughts. The endless stream of consciousness was too mighty for it to handle, having been born in a still world. So the being stifled the friends' power to create.

Each of them lost the endless capacity to bring new ideas into the world, but retained some form of creative ability. Most of the friends did not mind, content to roam and play in this new world, but a few of them resented their new found limits. They ran away from the being, and hid in the endless caves that they had made when they still creating. But the being did not mind, for it had new friends to play with. And in this new endless world that they had made, the being was finally happy.

At least, for a time…


	2. Creation

The being enjoyed having friends, and spent all if its time playing and exploring with them. Though they had lost most of their power to create, each of the friends still had some ability to bring their ideas to life. Their favorite thing to do was to create new things that they could show to their creator. Most developed new materials that they could show to the being, working for days by themselves and in groups. One such group pulled the colors from around them, and formed it into a soft, light, shifting substance. Another created a shiny, hard, clear material from the air. But one friend found a different medium in order to create, not material, but abstract. As soon as the friend had realized what they had done, they rushed to the being.

"I speak." Were the first words ever uttered in the world. They rang through with such clarity and power that the being, all the friends, and even the two lights heard them ring through the entirety of the world.

Having heard the friend, the being was dumbfounded, and immediately enraptured with the friend's creation. "I have created words. They are my gift to all of you. With them, we can share with each other. We can share in new, exciting, ways. I give you all the power of names!" The friend spoke to the world. It turned once more to face the being.

"What is your name?" The friend asked.

"My name…" The being spoke for the first time. "Steve?" Though it was perplexed by the thought, Steve? was certain in this revelation. Immediately, all the friends throughout the world rejoiced, having this new gift imparted to them, naming themselves with such vigor and fury. The storm of names quickly overtook all of them, the cacophony too great to bear. So Steve?, with one single action, froze all the names in the air. "Take your name." Steve? spoke…

"Take it, and keep it with you for eternity as a gift from…" Steve? hesitated. "… my child." All of the friends took their name, placing over themselves to display, with pride, their self-born titles. Steve? turned to face the friend, and asked simply "What is _your_ name?"

"I, am… Chat." The friend spoke with conviction after some thought.

"Very well then, Chat. Seeing as you have created names, I want you to assist me in naming everything in this world. Starting with that." Steve? looked up, Chat following its gaze. Overhead, the light shone brightly, having been witness to the entire scene. Chat looked back to Steve?, and nodded. The two quickly began naming everything they could see, wandering through the world. They named the sun, the moon, the stars, the grass, the dirt, and the cobblestone. Once they had finished naming everything that Steve? had created, they returned to the friends. Steve? gathered them all together, addressing every friend. "Now that we have named everything that I have brought into this world, I feel it is only fair to let you do the same." The friends stood shocked for a moment, surprised at this new freedom they were awarded.

This new boon served to inspire the friends in their endeavors to create. One found the water of the rivers and lakes to be cold and dead, so created a counterpart to it. The friend, assured that the two would be partners, named its creation. "Lava." Another saw that, though there were many trees in the world, there were none in the tunnels and caves below the surface. It sought to remedy that, and took the shape of a tree, shrinking it to better fit its new home. "Mushroom".

A group of friends roamed the world and saw it as unmoving. They found it disheartening to compare all the works of their kin to be unmoving and unchanging while they were themselves alive and energetic. They turned to the sand and gravel and sought to make them more alive. They made them able to move, when commanded they would move downwards. They rejoiced in their creation, and then turned their attention to the water and lava. They grew bold, and sought to make them move in any direction when commanded. But they grew too hasty in their attempt and made the water and the lava uncontrollable. They grew endlessly and overtook everything in their path, stopping only when they came to a wall, as the friends had forgotten to teach them how to climb. The friends turned to each other, both unsure how to control the new forces. They reasoned that the only thing able to stop one was the other, as each would try to spread as much as they could. They pitted the water and the lava against one another, and doomed them to an eternal struggle.

This was a time of inception and invention but, unbeknownst to Steve? and the others, the group of friends who had felt scorned by the loss of their power were watching. They had heard the creation of names, and had watched as the friends created and filled the world with new and interesting sights and experiences. The scorned also began creating, but they did not do it out of wonder and joy like the other friends did, they created out of spite and misery. They felt that they had been cheated by their creator, the one called Steve?, and that the others were foolish to remain loyal. But they did not voice their thoughts, instead remaining in the shadow, and biding their time while they created.

The scorned had been the most powerful of Steve?'s children, able to create things far more complex and inspired than the rest, and thus had lost the most when Steve? had stifled their power, and grew resentful because of it. They knew that, though they had greater power, they were outnumbered by the rest of Steve?'s friends, and if they hoped to seize power, they would need an army. So they created one. The oldest and most powerful among them saw all the friends, and envied the power Steve? had over them. So it decided to copy what Steve? had made. Using the scorned for reference and grass for the raw material, it created a new form of life. But when the friends had been create out of love and a need for companionship, this creature had been born of spite and a need for subservience. Its eyes were blank and dark. It had an unfinished and rough appearance to it. The features seemed to meld together and it was a dull sickly green. It moved slowly and with no real direction to its movement, and yet a palpable, unfettered, rage behind every action. It was an abomination, a cruel mockery of the beauty that the friends held. It was crude and horrible. It was perfect. "Zombie."

Another of the scorned stepped forwards, taking stone in-hand for raw material, and sought to do the same. Its actions were overzealous, as its powers were not as great as the first. The result was more horrifying than the last, with a gaunt, unfinished, figure that was too hard and brittle. Its eyes were grim and sunken. With each move the creature cracked and clacked, its many half-formed pieces smashing into one another. Though it was less complete than the first, the two moved in the same slow, uncomprehending, manner and with the same lack of purpose. The second scorned looked on its creation and realized it had less potential than the first, and would be worthless in the battle. It quickly rectified this by bestowing upon its creation two gifts. The first was the ability to grow large, pointed, barbs from its limbs, the point jutting outwards in a long shaft and ending in wide purple patches. The second was a weapon, a terrifying instrument capable of hurling the shards of the creature forwards, to inflict harm on all they touched. The creature was ready and its creator was satisfied. "Skeleton".

Unbeknownst to the friends, war was approaching…


End file.
